


Stiles Knows

by MonsterTesk



Series: Apparel [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 500 words, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterTesk/pseuds/MonsterTesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Meh.

Stiles shifts in his seat, deliberately reaching down to adjust himself when they stop at the intersection because he knows Chris has been sneaking looks at him whenever he can. He isn’t oblivious; he knows what those looks are about. He’s known since the first time he pulled off his shirt when it got hot while working on Allison’s car. Chris Argent wants him; wants Stiles even as he is now, battered and crippled and angry and useless.

 

Later on, when he’s helping move Stiles from the car into his wheelchair, Stiles purposely accidentally grazes his crotch, and suggests that maybe Chris should put his hands on Stiles’ hips to see if that would help. When he does this, Stiles purposely fumbles. Chris’ hands automatically sliding back and cupping his ass to keep Stiles from falling. By the time Stiles is in his wheelchair, Chris is breathing heavy, heat creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks.

It makes Stiles feel good; to know that even like this, someone wants him.

He’s maybe being a little bit mean but he’s sure Chris doesn’t know he’s doing it on purpose and if he does, if he confronts Stiles about it later, Stiles will just have to tell him how he touches himself and thinks about Chris’ hands on his hips, his body against Stiles’.

 

Stiles knows that Chris wants him. It’s possibly a little wrong but it makes Stiles feel something that isn’t just self-pity and shame. So if he purposely sits a little too close, dips his head to breath on Chris’ neck when he’s helping Stiles stand up, or makes pornographic noises when he eats Chris’ cooking, who’s going to blame him?

He likes the way Chris’ eyes darken when Stiles spreads his legs or sucks on a lollypop. He likes the feel of Chris’ hands sliding over his sides, just barely there, gently, gently touching Stiles. He likes how Chris’ face turns pink when Stiles jokes about needing help in the shower. He likes the sight of Chris helping him out of his pants when it’s time for bed and he likes the look on Chris’ face when he ‘innocently’ jokes about Chris getting into bed with him.

 

It’s not until weeks and weeks later when Chris is rubbing Stiles’ sore shoulders and Stiles is purposely moaning provocatively that he realizes it; he doesn’t just like that Chris wants him and he doesn’t only enjoy how he makes Chris feel; he wants him, too.

Stiles knows that Chris wants him and he wants him in return. Chris’ fingers dig into Stiles’ shoulders from behind and Stiles knows what he’s going to do. He’s going to seduce Chris Argent. It shouldn’t be that hard, Stiles thinks as he drops his head back and groans. He knows Chris wants him; he just has to get the man to act on that desire. It’s not like he wants a relationship and there’s nothing wrong with mutual orgasms.

What could go wrong?


End file.
